Super Nicholas Plumbers
by Blazing Fire Star Kid 01
Summary: A spinoff story of the Star Kids. Past and Present collide when a mysterious army known as the shroobs take over the candy kingdom of the past. Nicholas and Saria, the heroic plumbers come to save the day. Along with Finn and Jake they travel through time with their past selves to save Princess Bubblegum and their worlds. Inspired by Mario and Luigi Partners in Time


Chapter 1: The Comet.

No one's P.O.V

"As far as we know, the comet did not destroy anything, but it somehow showed visions of an alternate timeline in the past," said Professor Elvin Gadd.

"Alternate timeline?" asked Luna, "What do you mean, Dad?"

"It seems like there's a world where everything is a few years younger than our timeline," said Elvin.

"Well we have to find out where it leads to," said Princess Bubblegum, "We may have to travel back in time to explore it."

"Well I'm already on it," said Elvin.

He showed them an invention he was working on.

"This is the Time Machine," said Elvin, "It can take you to the past, present, and even the future."

"Wow," said Princess Bubblegum, "By the time this gets ready we can explore the past and see myself as a child again."

"Wow, you're a science nerd just like me!" said Luna.

"I know!" said Bubblegum.

"Alright nerds," said Marceline, "Lets let the scientists finish their work."

"Ok," said Princess Bubblegum.

"Finn and Jake, I'd like for the two of you to keep guard of the castle while they finish up this glorious invention," said Princess Bubblegum.

"Got it," said Finn, "I won't let you down, princess."

 **Candy Kingdom, in the past**

Far away in orbit, some people were looking at the castle.

"Its perfect," said one of the people as they looked. They laughed evilly.

A 7 year old Finn, and 12 year old Jake were heading to the candy kingdom castle.

Peppermint Butler saw them.

"Young masters Finn, and Jake," he said, "I have anxiously awaited your arrival."

"Algebraic!" said Young Finn.

"Princess Bubblegum loves playmates," said Peppermint Butler, "She is in the room straight ahead."

Finn and Jake went into the room.

They saw that some of the servants were lying on the ground.

Peppermint Butler came in.

"What's going on here?!" he asked, "Where's the princess?!"

They heard some laughter.

It was the Ice Prince (around 18 or something. I don't know)

"I the ice Prince am taking Princess Bubblegum with me," he said, "You two kids can scram."

"Absolute nonsense!" said Peppermint Butler, "I'd rather think that you would do such a thing! En Garde!" Ice Prince froze him in his tracks.

Young Finn got into a fighting stance.

"You think you can stop me?!" asked Ice Prince.

A young version of Nicholas and Saria jumped into the castle and got in their fighting stances.

"Bring it on!" said Ice Prince.

They roughed up the ice prince and he laid down on the ground.

"But I'm a prince… I can't lose to you," he said.

"Face it Ice Prince," said Young Nicholas, "You can't win as long as we're heroes."

They all cheered.

Young Princess Bubblegum kissed Finn for saving her.

"Thanks for saving the day yet again boys," she said.

They heard rumbling.

Then they heard firing.

A bunch of UFOs were attacking the castle.

 **Candy Kingdom (Present)**

Many people were lined up to see Elvin's finished time machine.

"This thing is powered by one thing," said Elvin as he held a star, "The cobalt star."

Finn and Jake were marveled by the invention.

Princess Bubblegum seemed overjoyed. So overjoyed that she decided to go into the time machine and activate it.

It started to disappear, and Peppermint Butler was shocked.

"Princess!" he said, "Please return! I'm so worried about her."

"Don't fret," said Elvin, "She'll return. I'm 99.999999999999% positive."

Peppermint Butler fainted. Some candy servants surrounded him.

"Oh man, he worried so much he KO'd himself," said Luna, "Dad do you have anything that can calm him down?"

"I have a refreshroom in the basement," said Elvin.

"Great, I'll go grab it," said Finn.

He went down to the basement to grab the refreshroom.

The others put Peppermint Butler on a bed.

"I hope he's ok," said Marceline.

"I got it!" said Finn.

He gave the resfrshroom to Peppermint Butler and he came back to life.

"I'm alive!" he said.

A light shined in the main room and the time machine appeared.

"The princess is back," said Finn.

"Alright," said Jake.

The doors opened.

"Princess, I've been fraught with…." Said Peppermint Butler.

Some strange hands came out and a giant mushroom like creature came out and pushed Peppermint Butler out of the way.

"Oh no," said Marceline.

"There's gotta be someone who can handle these kinds of monsters!" said Peppermint Butler.

"I know just the guy," said Luna.

 **Meanwhile in Seattle…..**

Nick's P.O.V

I was fixing some pipes on the sink. "Wrench," I said.

"Wrench," said Saria as she passed it to me.

I did the last screw.

"That should do it," I said.

I turned the water on and it flowed normally.

"Awesome," I said.

"Well, I'm glad we could take care of the house while Aariqua was away for the week," said Saria, "You're right. Plumbing is relaxing."

"I know, right," I said.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Its open," I said.

The door opened and it was Marceline and Luna.

"Saria, Nicholas, I need your help!" said Luna.

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**


End file.
